


I Am Yours

by Holmes_and_the_Roman



Series: Elijah's Lover [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Elijah Van HOT, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluffy, Fluffy Smut, Grace is evil, Oswald is just a friend, blowjob, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes_and_the_Roman/pseuds/Holmes_and_the_Roman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a requested prequel to "Till Death Do We Part". The reader is a business partner with Oswald and is staying with him at the Van Dahl estate until he can gather his bearings. But the reader is introduced to the charming Elijah Van Dahl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Yours

Every five minutes, you checked your phone. Your friend and business partner Oswald Cobblepot was supposed to have been released from Arkham Asylum several days ago. The last time you visited him in the dismal sanitorium, he promised you that he would call you the moment he got out. They had confiscated his phone, so it was impossible to contact him, even if they gave it back: the battery would have long since died. Of course, since you were listed as a primary number, you were phoned and told that Oswald would be released. But that was five days ago.

You sighed, checking your cell phone again. No messages. You did not really want to leave your apartment in case Oswald came there, but you were getting cabin fever. Plus, you were out of milk. You decided to venture out to the market around the corner. You would just be gone a few minutes, but you tried to hurry anyway.

Just as you were about grab your keys, your cell phone buzzed. Your heart pounded hoping and praying that it was Oswald. You pressed the answer button and brought the phone to your ears. “Hello?” you said, wavering.

“__(Y/n)__! It’s so good to hear your voice!” Oswald exclaimed with excitement over the phone.

You breathed a sigh of relief, your prayers having been answered. “Oswald! You scared me! You didn’t call or anything; I was so worried!” you stated.

“My apologies. I did not forget. It’s just that something amazing happened!” Oswald’s voice was so much happier than it had been in Arkham. You smiled at his joy. He probably had not been this excited in months.

“What happened, Os?” you asked.

“Oh, __(y/n)__, fate smiled upon me. The very same day I was released, I found a wonderful place! I am going to stay there until I get back on my feet, and I would like for you to help me,” Oswald explained.

“Ok,” you responded. “What do you need?” You walked into your kitchen to search for a notepad and a pen.

“I need you to pack some clothes and come stay with me. It will be easier to communicate,” he said.

You halted. “What?”

“Just trust me. I can hear it in your voice that you don’t. I promise this place is safe,” Oswald reassured you.

“You’re sure?” you questioned.

“I swear. I would never put you in harm’s way.” There was a pause as you thought it over. “So will you come?”

It was very hard to say no to Oswald’s charm, especially when he was more alive than he had been for quite some time. You sighed. “What’s the address?”

 

 

The taxi drove through an elaborate gate onto a massive property. This was not at all what you had imagined Oswald to be staying at. Maybe a hostel or something, but not a grand estate.

“Is this the correct address?” you hesitantly asked the taxi driver.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied curtly.

He pulled up to the steps of the mansion, which was so luxuriously beautiful that you were afraid to even breathe towards it in fear that you would soil it. Your gaze wandered from the top of the house to the steps, where Oswald was waiting. He smiled brightly when he saw you through the window.

“__(Y/n)__!” Oswald said, standing and limping over to the cab. He opened the passenger door and helped you out.

You smiled and pulled Oswald into a long hug. “I’ve missed you,” you whispered. Pulling away, you placed both hands on the side of his face and examined him. “Did they hurt you?”

Oswald lightly nodded. “I will not lie: they did break my spirits and bruised my body, but I became strong again,” he said, tears beginning to form.

You kissed him on his cheek. “But you’re all right now. They won’t ever hurt you again, Os.” You removed your hands and gave him another grin before going to the trunk of the taxi to retrieve your bag.

Before you could object, Oswald reached into his pocket and pulled out several bills from his wallet and handed them to the driver.

“Os!” you chastised. “I could have gotten that!” You closed the trunk of the car.

“Keep the change, sir. Thank you for transporting her here safely,” Oswald said to the driver.

“Thanks, buddy,” the driver said gleefully. He drove off, leaving you and Oswald on the steps of the mansion.

You looked over the house again. “How did you land here?” you asked, genuinely confused.

Oswald chuckled. “There’s someone I would like you to meet, __(y/n)__.” Oswald took your bag from you and ascended the steps to the front door. You followed him inside, where a huge foyer met your eyes.

“Oh, my God…” you muttered. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling; opulent furniture was carefully placed around the room; beautiful art donned the walls.

“It is a lovely estate, I must say,” Oswald responded, looking over to you to gauge your reaction.

You glanced at Oswald. “People live here?” Oswald laughed. “This is probably the biggest home I’ve ever been in….” you said a bit louder, hearing your echo.

“I’m glad you like it,” said a man’s voice. You looked towards the source and found an older gentleman who was very handsome for his age. He smiled genuinely when your eyes met; he had dark, mysterious eyes that warmed and intrigued you. His suit was finely tailored to fit his comely physique. The man strode over to you and Oswald with such elegance and poise. He was clearly the master of the house.

“__(Y/n)__, I would like to introduce you to my father,” Oswald stated.

You looked at Oswald, stunned. He had told you that his father was dead. Or at least that’s what Gertrud had told him.

“Elijah Van Dahl,” Oswald’s father greeted, holding out his hand.

“__(F/n)__ __(l/n)__,” you replied, placing your hand in Elijah’s.

“__(F/n)__,” he repeated, drawing your hand to his lips to kiss it. “What a beautiful name.”

When Elijah’s lips touched your skin, your stomach flipped. It was like fire and ice had brushed your hand and clenched your heart. You blushed heavily and looked to Oswald quickly. He stood there, just smiling. No help whatsoever. You looked back to Elijah and mirrored his smile.

“Thank you,” you finally choked out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Van Dahl.”

Elijah chuckled softly and placed his other hand over yours. “The pleasure is all mine, my dear. And please, you must call me Elijah.”

Your ears burned when he called you ‘my dear,’ but you attempted to shake the feeling. He released your hand and turned to Oswald.

“The tea is ready, son, if both of you are,” Elijah explained glancing back at you.

“I believe we are. Come, __(y/n)__. I’ll have one of my father’s staff take your bag to your room,” Oswald said, placing your bag near a mahogany buffet.

Elijah led the way to the sitting room. On the way, he said to his son, “Oswald, my boy, you said your friend was pretty, but I had no idea she was such a vision.” Elijah turned to look at you admirably, while Oswald gazed upon you with pride.

“She is, but she is also brilliant. She’s been a loyal friend to me,” Oswald complimented.

Before you could say anything to modestly object, Elijah waved both of you into the parlor. He waited until you were in the room to enter, and when he did, he lightly touched your back to usher you forward. His feather-light touches felt like electricity, and when you walked toward the set table, his fingers brushed down your back. Goosebumps giddily appeared on your arms.

_Stop being stupid; you’re acting like a schoolgirl with a crush_ , you admonished yourself. You sat at the round table in between Oswald and Elijah, who poured your tea.

“You’ll have to excuse my wife and step-children,” Elijah stated as he finished pouring his own tea. “They are out at the moment. They went into the city for the afternoon.”

Your heart sank as you learned he had a wife, and it dropped again when you remembered that he was your friend’s father. _Now, see, that’s why you shouldn’t be attracted to him_ , you thought. But were you really? Elijah was very handsome, and it was clear that he was a kind gentleman. You could not help but wonder what he was like in bed, though….

“Cream, __(y/n)__?” Elijah addressed you.

You shook from your train of thought. “Um, yes please.” He added the cream to your cup. Once he finished, he sat in his seat and stirred his drink.

“So, Oswald. How did you two come to know each other?” Elijah asked.

“I think the more interesting story is how Oswald found you,” you interjected. Oswald and his father smiled. “Forgive me, Mr. Van Dahl—”

“Elijah, please,” he said softly.

“I’m afraid I never knew you existed,” you confessed meekly.

“I guess that puts us all in the same boat,” Oswald stated. “I always thought my father was dead.”

“And I only found out a few days ago that Gertrud had a son,” Elijah explained, his mouth turning up at the corners in a soft smile.

“I was visiting Mother’s grave and he came up and we started talking,” Oswald recalled.

“Really?” you exclaimed.

“Indeed,” Elijah affirmed.

“That’s incredible. That was fate,” you commented. You sipped your tea slowly.

“Yes, it was,” Elijah muttered softly, gazing at you. You felt his eyes upon you, yet you did not look back.

“But I would love to know how you two met.” Elijah jerked his head back to Oswald.

“She was a business partner of mine,” Oswald explained. “She still is. I invited her here to help me start up work again. I don’t know what I would do without __(y/n)__.” Oswald looked at you fondly.

“You wouldn’t be able to survive a day without me,” you smirked, sitting back in your seat.

Oswald laughed, “That’s a fact. But what is a king without his queen?”

Neither you nor Oswald noticed, but Elijah’s expression dropped ever-so-slightly.

“Os, stop it. I’m not a queen,” you playfully swatted your friend, rolling your eyes.

“You’re too modest. I’m sure you have been wonderful for Oswald,” Elijah added. Even though he was smiling, you saw a bit of sadness in his eyes.

 

 

After tea, Oswald showed you to your room, which was on the second floor near Oswald’s room. The bed was a plush queen sized bed with goose down pillows adorning the head of the bed. The room itself was luxurious in it’s own right: it was almost as big as your entire apartment. Warm and cozy colors added a homey feeling to the room, making you feel as comfortable as you would be in your own bed.

You settled into your new environment and later, you heard what you guessed to be Mrs. Van Dahl and her children. Apparently, they were still not happy that Oswald came barging into their lives and were furious that you were allowed to stay as well.

“We are _not_ a hotel, Elijah! You can’t just let in any vagrant off the street!” you heard the woman shout, her voice traveling through the vents..

“Grace, she is not a vagrant. She is Oswald’s… friend,” he paused to search for the right word. “And they are only staying until he is sure of himself.”

“Well, he needs to be sure fairly quickly. Because I will not put up with this for much longer. I am not endangering my children,” Grace spat. She sounded as if she were close to tears (fake, albeit).

“They’re adults, Grace,” Elijah replied, getting a little annoyed.

You heard a pause in the conversation.

“Those two had better be out by the end of tomorrow, or I’m taking Sasha and Charles to our country home until they do leave,” Grace seethed.

“Grace, don’t do that—”

“That’s the deal, Elijah. Take it or leave it.”

Your heart nearly stopped at the silence that followed. Would he really kick you and Oswald out? Just to appease that woman?

Finally, Elijah spoke. “Well, then I suggest you start packing. Because I will not abandon my son in his time of need.”

Grace growled, “How _dare_ you! Kicking your own family out?”

“You, Sasha, and Charles are mine only by marriage. Oswald is mine by blood.”

“And what of Oswald’s little friend?”

Elijah pause again. “Her, as well. She stays.”

“Expect us to be gone before you wake up, Elijah. You can call us when you’ve come to your senses, you son of a bitch,” Grace shouted. You heard nothing else, suggesting that she had stormed off to another part of the house.

Even though you felt a bit relieved, you still could not help but feel like a homebreaker. You layed down on your bed and started to cry ever so slightly.

Someone knocked on your door. “Come in,” you called.

“__(y/n)__,” came Elijah’s voice after he opened the door.

You sat up and turned toward the door. Smiling, you greeted, “Mr. Van–Elijah. Sorry.”

Elijah hummed in approval. “Dinner is almost ready if you’re hungry.”

“Oh, thank you!”

Elijah cleared his throat. “I’m afraid you won’t get to meet my wife. Mrs. Van Dahl is… in a state.”

You shook your head. “It’s quite all right, Elijah.” You could not be sure if it was your imagination, but you thought you saw Elijah’s eyes brighten when you used his first name. He nodded and retreated.

 

 

Oswald picked at his plate with his fork. “Where’s Grace, Sasha, and Charles? I thought they would surely be down here by now,” he asked.

You looked over to Elijah, who swallowed. “They won’t be joining us tonight,” he said succintly. You knew exactly why they were not coming down, but you said nothing. You could not help but feel at fault.

“It’s a shame. I hoped that they would meet __(y/n)__. They can meet you tomorrow, I suppose. I think they’ll like you,” Oswald beamed optimistically. He then took a bite of chicken.

“How is your room, __(y/n)__? Is it to your liking?” Elijah asked you, changing the subject.

“Oh, it’s wonderful. And the bed is exquisite. Better than mine at home,” you joked.

“Good.” Elijah sighed and continued eating, yet found it difficult due to the fact that he was imagining you on that bed, naked, ready to take him inside of you….

“Elijah?” you called out. He broke away from his fantasy to turn his attention toward you.

“Yes, my dear?” he acknowledged.

“I was just saying how good the meal is,” you stated.

“Oh, yes. Thank you, my dear,” he replied. He shifted in his seat.

Oswald began to talk about something; you were not paying attention. Instead, you were noticing Elijah’s behavior at the table.You decided to experiment with him. You discreetly pulled at your blouse so your breasts would become more pronounced.

Glancing over to Elijah, you noticed how he was stealing glimpses of your assets. He shifted again in his chair. An invisible smirk graced your lips in silent victory. You then slowly ran your hands down to the hem of your skirt and started to hike it up your thighs as you pretended to be very interested in what Oswald had to say.

Before you could even finish what you had started, the staff took your plates away, signaling the end of the meal.

“That was very good, Father. Thank you,” Oswald said to Elijah.

“Yes, it was. Thank you very much,” you added.

Elijah shook his head and raised a hand. “It’s no trouble at all. It’s a joy to have you both here. You bring new life to this house.”

All of you stood and you followed Oswald upstairs as if you had not just tried to toy with his father.

You went to your room and stayed there until you were sure Oswald was asleep. You wanted to see if Elijah was a night owl like yourself.

Stepping quietly out of your room, you looked down the hallway toward Oswald’s room. It was dark and, quite honestly, super creepy. It made you rather uncomfortable so you turned to go to the staircase.

You accidently bumped into something. You gasped sharply and jumped back to see Elijah right there.

“Oh,” you breathed, your heart slowing down from the scare.

“My apologies, my dear,” Elijah whispered. “I suppose you can’t sleep either?”

You chuckled breathily. “Yeah.”

Elijah smiled and gestured for you to follow him. “I’ll make some tea if you like.” You nodded and tailed behind him. As you both stepped into the light on the staircase, you could see that Elijah had not changed from his suit. He had taken off his jacket, but nothing else.

You both went back to the parlor you had tea in earlier. Elijah switched on a lamp in the corner and lit a fire in the fireplace. The room was soon illuminated with soft yellow light.

“Have a seat, my dear,” he offered, gesturing to a chair by the fire. You sat and watched as he strolled over to a buffet. “Would like something a bit stronger than tea, __(y/n)__?” He turned to look at you as he awaited your response. His dark eyes examined you intimately.

You pursed your lips in thought. “Do you have cognac?” you asked. Elijah dipped his head as a butler would if he were receiving an instruction. He poured two glasses and brought them to the fire. He held out yours and sat down in the chair next to you when you took the drink.

Elijah took a small sip and you followed suit. The brandy burned as it went down, but you immediately felt relaxed. Not much was said for the first few moments the both of you sat there. Elijah finally broke the silence. “When did you and Oswald first begin dating?” he asked.

You whipped your head to look at the older man. He was staring into the fire and did not make an effort to look at you. He downed the rest of his drink and rested it on his knee.

“You think we’re—” you started. Elijah raised his eyes to meet your gaze. “No, we’re just friends. Really close friends. That’s all.”

Elijah perked up almost invisibly. “So you have no feelings for Oswald?”

You shook your head and took another sip of cognac. “Not in the slightest. He’s a good friend and nothing else.” You paused and looked at the remaining liquid in your glass. “He’s actually my best friend.”

“So no significant other?”

“There’s never been a man who really loved me. They were all superficial. So I’ve never had anyone special,” you replied

Elijah nodded slightly. “I loved Oswald’s mother at one point. I still loved her, God rest her soul, but not romantically. If I had seen her before her passing, we might have been friends.”

You looked at Elijah. “What about Mrs. Van Dahl?”

He chuckled humorlessly. “Grace? I loved her at one time. We married because we lusted after each other. The charm of marriage wore off not long after. But I’m a man of my word, so I will not divorce her.” He placed his empty glass on the coffee table on the other side of his chair. “She probably wishes that I did.”

You tutted. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s true,” Elijah said quickly. “Why do you think we have separate bedrooms? It’s the only way we can stand each other.” He shifted his body to face you. “I can count on both hands how many lovers she’s had.”

“What about you?” you asked suddenly. “Would you ever have a lover?”

Elijah swallowed thickly. “Perhaps… If I found the right woman,” he replied. He gazed into your eyes, drinking in your appearance.

“Maybe you will,” you encouraged. You drank the rest of your cognac.

“Any man is a fool,” Elijah said.

You looked at him quizzically. “What?”

“Any man who does not wish to romance you is a damn fool.”

You blushed red again. “Maybe they’re just sensible,” you muttered, averting Elijah’s gaze.

He placed his hand over yours on the armrest. You looked up. “They are not.” He glanced at your mouth and licked his lips. “Has anyone told you how truly beautiful you are?”

“M-maybe in passing, but never….” you trailed off.

Elijah stroked the back of your hand with his thumb. “You are lovely.” He smiled softly and took his hand and placed it on your cheek. “Such beauty….”

You moved your head towards his touch, his fingers lightly brushing tendrils of your hair away from your face.

“You are perfect, and any man who does not see this is blind,” Elijah murmured tenderly. “You cannot be compared.”

A few tears fell from your eyes as you heard these sentiments. You could hear the sincerity in Elijah’s words, and that made you feel alluring.

“Don’t cry, my flower,” Elijah cooed as he brushed away the falling tears. “Please.” He moved closer to you so that his face was inches away from yours.

“Why are you saying this, Elijah?” you whispered.

“Because when I first saw you, I was enraptured. I was stunned by your presence and I stood your mercy. You captured my heart. My sweet __(y/n)__, I fell in love with you in that instance. Even if you do not return my affections, I am yours and always will be.” Elijah opened his heart to you, and you were speechless.

You met his eyes, which were filled with longing. You gingerly placed a hand on his cheek and moved it slowly to the back of his head to run you fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. He shut his eyes and inhaled sharply.

“You really think all that about me?” you asked, your voice small.

“Absolutely. You are a goddess among men,” he replied.

Without even thinking, you crashed your lips against Elijah’s. You shifted onto his lap and straddled him. He placed his hands at the small of your back, pulling you closer.

You could taste the remnants of cognac on his lips which mixed beautifully with the cologne he was wearing. You sought entry into his mouth with your tongue. He allowed it, and in return he bit at your lower lip, causing you to moan softly.

You broke apart and tossed your head back. He peppered kisses across your collarbone and neck, sometimes lightly nipping at your skin. Elijah slid his hands to your breasts; he looked up at you, asking, “May I…?”

“Yes,” you breathed. Elijah swiftly unbuttoned your blouse and pushed it off of your body. He then reached behind you and unfastened your bra, letting it fall to the floor. He paused a moment and drank in the sight of your breasts, nipples pert and sensitive.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, a bit scared you did something wrong.

“I don’t deserve you. I’m just an old man,” Elijah said.

“Shh,” you hushed. You removed his tie and began to unbutton his vest.

He then grabbed your hand and moved it to his crotch, his erection pressing through his pants. “This, my queen. This is what you do to me. This is yours,” Elijah asserted.

You removed your panties and kicked them to the side. You then pressed your forehead against his. In the same fashion, you placed his hand on your dripping womanhood. He moaned as he felt how wet you were. He pressed a finger into your pussy, slowly teasing your clit with his thumb.

You let out a whimper and rolled you hips into Elijah’s hand. You grabbed a fistful of his dress shirt in each hand and gasped as he rolled over your spot several times. You could feel the heat rising and felt your orgasm rushing through you. You came with a stifled cry, remembering that there were others in the house.

Elijah removed his hand from your pussy. His fingers were drenched in your juices, and he licked them clean. “You taste sweeter than the finest wine, my love,” Elijah whispered as he planted kisses down to your breasts. He took one of your nipples into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. One hand busied itself with your other bud while the other held your back, making sure you did not fall. Sparks of pleasure burst through your body.

“Wait,” you said.

Elijah stopped and looked up. “Is this not pleasuring you?”

“You. I want to pleasure you, Elijah. Please.”

“__(Y/n)__, you are more important,” Elijah replied.

Ignoring him, you began the work you started with his vest. After you removed it, you slid off of his lap and onto the floor so you were eye level with Elijah’s erection. Your eyes gazed up to Elijah, asking his permission. He nodded swiftly, his breath quickening. You removed his belt and undid his trousers, freeing his throbbing member.

You licked the tip, tasting the precum that was leaking through his slit. Elijah threw his head back at the stimulation. You took his length into your mouth, dragging your teeth softly along the shaft. Elijah moaned in ecstasy as he felt your lips take him in all the way to his base. He clenched his hands over the armrests and took shuddering breaths. You bobbed your head, his length touching the back of your throat.

“I’m… I can’t… I’m going to cum…” Elijah stuttered. Before he could cum, you released his shaft from your mouth with a light pop. Elijah groaned in frustration. “Please, my love, let me cum inside you,” he pleaded.

You leaned back onto the carpet in response. You removed your skirt and threw it with the rest of your clothes. Elijah stood and removed his trousers. He then got to the floor and hovered over you.

Elijah gazed at you, an animalistic arousal surging to the surface. “Are you ready, my flower?” he asked, tracing your body lightly with his hand.

“Yes. Yes, please,” you begged.

Elijah guided himself into your hole; you inhaled sharply at his size. He stopped. “Are you all right?”

“Yes!” you groaned. “Just fuck me!”

Elijah pushed the rest of himself into your pussy. You let out a throaty growl as he began to set a rhythm.

You rolled your hips with Elijah’s as he hit your perfect place again and again. Pleasure surged through your body as your climax grew near.

“Yes, yes, _harder_ ,” you whimpered, small tears falling from the corner of your eyes.

Elijah clenched his teeth and fucked you harder as you requested. With only a few more thrusts, you orgasmed saying Elijah’s name.

That was enough to send Elijah over the edge. “__(Y/n)__!” he cried. His seed spilled into you as your walls milked him.

He collapsed on top of you, breathing hard with beads of sweat rolling down his face. He nuzzled into your neck, kissing your glistening skin. “You are exquisite, my goddess. So beautiful, so perfect,” he murmured into your ear. He kissed and nibbled your earlobe.

You turned to rest your head against his, smiling at the sweet nothings he spoke to you. “You are marvelous, Elijah,” you said back. “That was wonderful.”

Elijah pushed himself up to look into your eyes. He gently kissed you on your pink lips: a kiss that was full of love and reverence. You returned the kiss, softly smiling.

You separated, both of you having caught your breath. Elijah pulled out of you, which you did not realize he had not done so. You felt empty without him inside you. Both of you sat up and he leaned against the chair he had just been in. You scooted over to him and leaned into his body. He placed an arm around you and began to stroke your bare arm.

“How long did Oswald say he was going to stay?” Elijah asked.

“Doesn’t matter. I might just come around without him,” you replied. Elijah stared down at you. “I was thinking I could be your… you know….” you suggested.

Elijah smiled. “My sweet flower, you don’t have to even ask. I am yours,” he said tenderly, smoothing hair away from your face.

“And I am yours.”


End file.
